


Trembling

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Trembling

I held you trembling, crazy in love

And it felt like trying to breathe 

In a strong wind, or how it would be

To sweep the sky like a cloud 

In a storm, although we were still

And I felt like I might burst

As your heart thundered against me

And my own thudded in sympathy


End file.
